FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to the art of producing printed circuits and chemically machined parts by photolithographic imaging processes using photomasks, and relates more particularly to the art of providing precise registration of a photomask assembly comprising a pair of glass plates with a common alignment (fiducial) mark on both plates and a photomask pattern.